


DownPour

by legolifesaver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Hate Crime, M/M, eventual references to homophobia, i guess, my first fic so please be nice, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolifesaver/pseuds/legolifesaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein never thought his life would change so much from simple act of kindness from a certain freckled stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! than you for reading, this is my first fic and i hope you enjoy! I really tried to keep everyone in character, the more i update this fic it will get alot more "FEELSY" or however say it, so read on my fellow jeanmarco shippers

_This fucking sucks_ Jean had thought, he was walking cold and wet through the dark streets. His thin hoodie was the only thing protecting him from the heavy downpour. Jean had stopped dead in his tracks, the teen had shuddered vigorously in the frigid temperature. He breathed heavily, and winced once the crisp air burned his sinuses.   
    _Why on earth was he here? Of all places._ Oh-right, he had had a fight with parents and decided to bolt outside the house to wander around town.  Jean legs had grown uncomfortably numb from the cold. He moved as quickly as possible, hoping the movement would put feeling back into his limbs.  _Shit Shit Shit_  
Jean gasp. He pressed against the wall, his damp blond hair stuck to concrete. The rain was coming down  _even harder_ than before, now Jean was trying to will up the courage to walk into the intense rain.   
   The streets were barren, well,  _almost._ A few figures darted left and right in front of him and each one carried an umbrella.   
   Jean was shaking from the dampness now, and the feeling in his hands and feet were starting to dim. So he stood there, and just prayed and waited for the rain to stop.

  And it did. But it was much to suddenly and abruptly. The teen glanced up, just overhead was a black umbrella, and in front of him was the owner. A smiling boy, just about Jean's age, with too many freckles.    
"Th-thank...thank you," Jean had stuttered out, whether it was from cold or nerves he wasn't too sure.   
  "It's no biggie," The other boy replied as he stepped underneath the umbrella to join Jean. He now got a clear look at the stranger's face. It was  _covered_ in freckles.   
    
"I'm Marco, by the way," The kind stranger had introduced, then stuck out his hand toward Jean.   
  "Oh, uh," Jean grasped the hand and shook. "My name is, uh, Jean, it's nice to meet you."   
"It's nice to meet you, too." Marco shoved his free hand in his pocket and rocked on his heels. "So...uhm, do you want me to walk you home? It's pretty cold outside and..."   
Jean put his hands up, silencing the freckled teen.   
  "Didn't your parents warn you about strangers? I can be a serial killer for all you know. " Marco laughed, his hazel eyes glimmering with a childlike energy.   
  "I'll take my chances, besides, we can get to know each other on the walk over. C'mon," He motioned for Jean to follow. He stuck close to Marco, seeking the dry relief that was provided by the umbrella.    
They ran along the sidewalk in silence for the longest time, with Jean leading the way to his home. Marco was the first to make conversation.   
  "So, Jean, why were walking around without an umbrella is this rain? Did you  _want_ to get hypothermia?"

   Jean smirked at Marco. "Uhm, no, I, uh actually didn't think it would rain this hard. And besides, I...was in a little bit of rush to get out."  They stopped at a corner.   
"Oh? Well was everything okay?" Marco asked with a genuine concern. His eyes stuck on Jean, and for a while, they didn't move.   
The blonde boy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.    
"Yeah, I just had an argument with my folks and I...y'know, just needed to be out of the house for a while." Marco nodded and the two continued their walk, both had begun to notice the downpour lessening ever so slightly.    
  Jean spoke up again.   
  "You know, my mom and dad, they just...they aren't  _happy_ with the way I've turned so far. I'm happy with myself though, I'm just not the son they wanted I guess. I do good in school and stay out of trouble, seriously, what more could they want?" He vented. "Sorry, for telling you all my personal crap."   
  Marco placed his hand on Jean's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, I really don't mind, I like to listen to people."   
   "You should be a therapist then, you can get  _paid_ to listen to people's shit." Jean remarked with a smart smirk.    
  "Well, listening isn't really my career choice, more of a hobby."   
The blonde teen had rubbed his hands over his arms, silently thanking every deity in the book that he was starting to dry up.   
" What do you do then, y'know...as a job."   
Marco smiled, his freckles were practically glowing.   
"Something with music. Maybe a music producer or a songwriter or....I dunno," His tanned cheeks went cherry red, Jean thought it was sort of adorable, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. "A musician, maybe?" Jean had offered to the other boy's list. The latter shook his head. "Nah, I'm more of a, 'behind-the-scenes' guy if you will,"  
   They were nearing Jean's house now, only about ten minutes away.  _I hope they're asleep, I don't think I can deal with them now_ , Jean thought bitterly about his parents.   
"So, uh....Jean," Marco stopped dead in his tracks, the other boy doing the same.   
"Jean, uhm, are you sure everything is okay with you and your parents. Like...they're not gonna smother you with a pillow while you sleep, right?"   
  Jean had laughed at his aquantice's question, but then realized the serious tone that he had.   
  "Marco, don't worry, like I said, me and my parents are going through a rough spot and they're  being assholes. My dad doesn't bludgeon me with a hammer. He'll just go a day without speaking to me....Which I am  _fine_ with, I don't like talking to me dad anyway. " He carried on casually as they rounded the corner. Jean's house was visible now, just down the road.   
"Okay, I-I just wanted to be certain that you were gonna be alright. You're a nice guy, Jean. "   
  The other boy blushed hard at the compliment, even though it was such a simple plain piece of praise.  "Thank you, for...caring."    
"No biggie," Marco said, for the second time  that night.   
The two had finally reached the front steps of Jean's home, and Marco was still hold the black umbrella securely above them, even though i wasn't needed much anymore.

"Look, Marco, thank you again for saving me from the rain. You're some sort of Jesus.... _freckled Jesus._ " Jean had said as he stepped into his doorway. Marco nodded kindly and turned to leave, before being called again by other teen.   
"Uhm, hey, Marco?" He called out nervously, his own voice catching in his throat slightly. The freckled boy spun on his heels, giving Jean an attentive look.   
  Jean reached into his pant's pocket and got out his phone, which thankfully managed to be dry. "I, uh, had a nice talk with you tonight, Marco, so I wouldn't mind y'know getting to know you better...if-if uh, you want, uhm....can I get your number?"  _Since when  was Jean Kirschtein such a goddamn dork?_  
Marco had kindly replied, giving Jean his number, which was saved into his contacts as 'freckled jesus' and Jean , in turn, gave Marco  _his_ number, and was saved in Marco's contacts as 'blondie'.

"Goodnight, freckled Jesus, be safe,"  
"You too, goodnight, Blondie!"


	2. monsoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean needs a break, and he finds the best one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading! Trigger warnings in this chpt for HOMOPHOBIC SLUR AND PARENTS ARGUING
> 
> also sorry for uploading late...i was having laptop issues :/
> 
> i know might be a bit boring so far...but by the next chapter things will really start to get going!

Jean groaned as he slumped against his pillows. He stuck his earphones in and turned his phone volume ear-piercingly loud. He tried his best to drown out the fiasco going on in the hallway of his house. Jean’s parents were at each other’s throats, the only thing those two seemed to agree upon was that their son was a fuck up in their eyes. And even so they still blamed one another for the son’s “unlikable” qualities.

_(“I’m not the one who raised your son to be a faggot!”_

_‘Oh, so he’s my son now, you’re a little bitch! He takes after his father!”_

_“Cunt!”_

_“Yeah, yeah go jerk off to whores on the internet you piece of shit!)_

 

 For a brief moment, the blond had considered texting one of his friends, but no friend of his wanted to hear about his shit.

Except for….

Jean had went to his phone contacts, and proceeded to scroll through the list until he found it.

_Freckled Jesus_

That was the nickname he had given the boy sweet boy who offered him an umbrella, a walk home, and friendly conversation just two nights ago. And a person who said he didn’t mind hearing about Jean’s personal bullshit.

_Hey freckles, s’up?_

\--

**_Hi jean! How r u_ **

\--

_I’m doing okayish, how r you?_

\--

**_Im good! Just a little tired from band practice! lol!_ **

****

**_What do you mean by “okayish” is everything alright?_ **

\--

Jean smirked at the latest text. You could practically hear the concern in the message. The blonde boy blushed slightly as he typed his reply, he wasn’t even giving a second thought to the shouting in the background.

_My parents are just having a fight, i needed to get my mind off them :(_

\--

**_Aww, sorry to hear that, maybe you can sneak out and hang with me?_ **

\--

_Didn’t you say you were tired?_

\--

**_Yeah but i was gonna go out anyways, how about at the Monsoon Cafe? In a half hour maybe?_ **

\--

_The one on Maria Drive?_

\--

**_Thats the one!! :)_ **

\--

_See ya there!_

\--

_**see ya!** _

****  
  


Jean had smiled with anticipation as he stood to get dressed. He wanted to look nice for Marco but at the same time he didn’t want to look over dressed. He wanted to look casual but not slobbish.

Jean was too busy thinking about what to wear to notice his parents had stopped fighting. Or atleast, they stopped yelling. Sometimes didn’t how he managed to live under the same roof as his folks, all they did was get worse and worse with each other, and the got more and more hostile with him.

But tonight wasn’t the night to be thinking about all that. He only needed to think about going out. He eventually settled on an outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans, an old ‘Arctic Monkeys’ t-shirt, and a grey plaid overshirt. To top  everything off he put on his Slytherine beanie because he was having an awful hair day.

 After getting dressed. Jean had snuck his way downstairs. His mom was in her room while his dad was passed out on the couch.

Jean skipped down the rickety steps on his porch and was greeted with a rather pleasant surprise.

 "Hey blondie!" Jean glanced up, and standing in front of him was the freckled angel himself, leaning on a blue Subaru.

Ducking his head to hide his red cheeks, Jean had walked up to Marco, yet kept and awkward distance between them.

"Hi, uh, Marco...funny seeing you here. I don't even remember giving you my address," He let out a nervous chuckle and leaned up against the hood of Marco's car.

"Oh, well I just remembered it from when I walked you home the other day."

"That is totally not creepy." Jean remarked, for a brief moment the two shared laugh over it.  

 "Let's get going," Marco said, opening the passenger door for Jean.

 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Alright, we're here." Marco spoke as he pulled his car up to atmospheric looking joint. Jean had stared at the place, there wasn't much people in there, yet it was loud.        " You come here a lot?" The blonde question, getting out of the car.  The freckled teen nodded. "Yeah, my band plays here on Fridays," He followed Jean out and into the noisy little cafe.

 

  Jean had never seen a place like this. People were separated into social cliques, and a few couples had isolated themselves into the far corner of the room. Three baristas seamlessly fulfilled orders behind a counter, and a girl with a worn guitar sang on the makeshift stage in the front. The Monsoon Cafe managed to be bustling and house so few people.

 "C'mon," Marco grabbed Jean by the arm and led him to the counter. Jean had forced himself to ignore the somersaults his stomach was doing.

  Behind the counter stood a lanky barista who greeted Marco like an old friend.

"Hey, Marco! Who's your friend?" He nodded in Jean's direction, the barista's shaggy blonde locks falling in his eyes.

 Marco smiled in his usual friendly fashion and gestured to Jean.

 "Armin meet Jean. Jean meet Armin."

"Hi Jean! So what can I get for you two?"

 Marco had ordered himself hot cocoa, claiming to not be a fan of coffee. While Jean, had gotten himself a caramel latte with extra cream.

\------------------

    "So, uhm, Marco..." Jean had awkwardly stated, stirring his coffee and avoiding eye contact with the other boy.

Marco licked whip cream from his lips and glanced at the blonde.

"Yeah, Jean?"

"Uhm...you, uh, you said your band plays here on Friday nights, what's your band called?"

 Marco shifted in his seat and leaned in just a tad bit closer to Jean. "My band's called Recon Corps, its....kind of a dumb name I know, our singer, Connie, came up with it-"

"I think it's cool...and, by Connie, do you mean Connie Springer?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, me and him are close friends, you know him?"

Jean laughed and shook his head.

"Uh, yeah we're friends, in middle school I always called him 'Cueball Connie'"

Jean will never forget the endless flow of butterflies he got when he watched Marco throw his head back and laugh at his dumb commentary.

"You have a nice laugh!" Jean blurted, but just as quickly he wished he could grab those words back into his custody before they reached Marco's ears. But, the freckled boy heard them and immediately stopped his laugh. His tanned face was now a bright red.

"T-thanks," Marco piped innocently. An awkward silence had fallen over the blushing teenagers, the only noise being the monotonous tone of people talking and the girl with the guitar, who was singing about love.

   "Hey...Marco, can...can I ask you something?" Jean broke the silence. Marco turned and raised his eyebrows. Jean took that as a yes.

 "I,uh, well, maybe we can do something else after we finish our drinks? I'm no rush to get home, and it's not a school night so..."

Chuckling lightly, Marco set down his hot cocoa and smiled.

 "Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?"

 

  "It's a surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dat cliffhanger tho
> 
> I wonder where Jean might take Marco


End file.
